Find the constant $t$ such that \[(5x^2 - 6x + 7)(4x^2 +tx + 10) = 20x^4 -54x^3 +114x^2 -102x +70.\]
Explanation: We look at the coefficient of $x$ in the expansion of the product on the left. We get an $x$ term when we multiply $(+7)(+tx)$ and when we multiply $(-6x)(+10)$ in the expansion.  So, on the left the $x$ term is $7tx -60x$. Since this term must equal $-102x$, we have $7tx -60x = -102x$, so $t = \boxed{-6}$.

We can check our answer (and check that it is indeed possible to find a solution to this problem) by multiplying out the left when $t=-6$: \begin{align*} &(5x^2-6x+7)(4x^2-6x+10)\\
&\qquad= 5x^2(4x^2-6x+10) -6x(4x^2-6x+10) \\
&\qquad\qquad+ 7(4x^2-6x+10)\\ &\qquad=20x^4 -54x^3 +114x^2 -102x +70. \end{align*}This matches the polynomial given in the problem, so our answer is correct.